Patch Note:1.21.67.0
Get festive with our new holiday content! Check out our two new skirmish rooms, Savage Cliffs and Fort Puente! Celebrate our anniversary with new clothing items! Have fun and Happy Holidays! Release Notes for build 1.20.51.0 are here. Known Issues * We expect to push a fix for a port battle bug next week. Differences between 1.20.51.0 and 1.21.67.0 include but aren't limited to: Ship Combat / Skills * Repair Under Fire, a buccaneer skill, required you to have less than 100% sail health exclusively. Now its armor OR health. Swashbuckling * Skills that add threat were not adding the threat correctly. Fixed. * Gut Shot skill now does +40% damage as it should. * Some animations did not play if they were initiated from out of combat. Fixed! Missions To access Holiday content go to lowland towns or your town capital, talk to the parrot called Billings and he will lead you. * The scavenge tutorial had an incorrect requirement and couldn't be accepted. Fixed. * The Mastermind: Allies were not complying with orders when command skills were used. Fixed. * Groundbreaking: Captive surveyors were not behaving as captives should. Fixed! * The Dreaded Rear Admiral: There were some confusing mission EOs. Fixed. * Disturbing Book: Fixed a bug where the magistrate wasn't differentiating between male and female characters. * Kill the Frog Brothers: Edgar's face was blue on his dead body. Fixed. * I Want Your Skull: Fixed a typo in mission text. * Flora and Fauna: There was a crocodile with his tail stuck in a rock and he was carrying a cutlass! Fixed! * Fortaleza: There was an issue where Pacal wouldn't attack you. Fixed. * Marinette of the Dry Arms: A few interactable NPCs were missing text and the diggable areas in the dirt were floating. * Keeper of the Crossroads: Piles of leaves were floating. Fixed! * The Dread Saint: Fixed a broken texture with the Black Bart shrine. Economy * Exchanging Marks of Trade when your inventory was full could result in losing the MOTs without gaining the goods. Fixed! PvP / Port Contention * Fixed an edge case that would prevent ports from falling out of piracy under certain conditions. * Savage Cliffs Port Battle Room: There was a portion of the map where it appeared that you could sail through when you could not.Fixed. * Added a new skirmish room. Savage Cliffs! * Added new skirmish room: Fort Puente! Art / Sound * Special anniversary items were added: Ladies receive a new hairstyle, vest, shirt, skirt and shoes. Gentlemen receive a new coat, vest, necktie, and moustache. All available in Character Customization! * Female characters had a slight bald spot if they had the bubblecut hairstyle and hats on. Fixed! * There were several instances where door signs were missing when you first entered a town. Fixed! * Cape de Vila: Lucas Carillo was a little difficult to click on. Fixed. * Cayo de Marquis: Several fixes including camera clipping, doors that lost their sparkly and a nun whose fingers needed adjustment. * Golden Lake: Fixed an issue where NPCs were sinking into the ground and changed a vendor to a lady with audio. * Les Hattes: There was a flour sack sinking into the top of a crate Fixed! * Port Royal: Clicking on the Freetrader Exit was not working. Fixed! * Puerta De Plata: Fixed an issue where players were clipping through palm trees. * Puerto Del Principe: The female military NPCs were not saluting correctly. Fixed. UI * Shipwright and Master Shipwright titles were duplicating in the UI. Fixed! * Avatar Customization: When eye color was selected for female characters, the lip color reset to white. Fixed. Stability / Performance * Fixed a game crash could be caused by transporting ships. * Fixed a crash that could occur during the boarding tutorial. * Fixed a potential crash when logging into the game * Fixed an issue one player hit trying to enter Tortuga. No one else should hit it now. Category:Patch Notes